familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Adams (1797-1866)
Sex : Male * Born: 1797 at Frostenden, Suffolk, England, United Kingdom * Died: , Tipperary Gully, Young, New South Wales at age 69 Pedigree Henry is the son of John Adams (Before 1789-After 1804) and Sarah Lydimore (Born 1761). There are some sites that refer to Henry as George Henry Adams. This is not true, John Adams sons were Henry Adams and his younger brother George. See Comments below under the heading of Contributors. Siblings George Adams, Henry(dec Infant), Jemima, John, William. Half siblings:Jonathing Gowing, Anne Gowing, Sarah Gowing, Mary Gowing Biography Henry was convicted on 24 Jul 1820 and sentenced to death, at the Norfolk Assizes. This sentenced was then remitted to 14 years transportation for Penal Servitude. His crime was Lamb Stealing and receiving stolen sheep knowing them to have been stolen. He was convicted, along with his brother George. The particulars of the charge stated: that Henry's occupation was a labourer, his height 5' 9½", he had a dark complexion with black hair, hazel eyes and a long nose. Henry left England as a convict on board the convict transport Prince of Orange on 8 Oct 1820 from Woolwich, Kent, England, United Kingdom. He arrived on 12 Feb 1821 at Sydney, New South Wales. Henry is on list of all persons victualled from H.M. Magazines (Reel 6016; 4/5781 p.105) Victualled: 8 Sep 1821, New South Wales. ADAMS, Henry. Per "Prince of Orange", 1821 Brickmaker. He was working as a Labourer on 8 Sep 1821 in New South Wales. He was working in the convict Town Gang in 1822 at Liverpool, New South Wales. This work is listed on 1822 Muster of NSW. He was imprisoned at Fort Wellington, Raffle's Bay, Coburg Peninsula, Northern Territory. As a Trustee he was granted an allowance of 10 pence per day as Second Overseer then was later assigned to B Russell of Maitland, New South Wales, for 25 pounds per year plus rations. A Ticket of Leave was granted on 1 May 1830 in New South Wales. A Certificate of Freedom was subsequently granted on 24 Jul 1834 in New South Wales. He was working as a Sawyer in 1838 in New South Wales. Henry Adams and Elizabeth Clarke were married on 1 Jan 1838 at the All Saint's AnglicanChurch in Sutton Forest, New South Wales. He was the licensee of the Little Billabong Hotel at Little Billabong after 1844 in Ten Mile Creek, New South Wales. He was the licencee in 1852. A curiousity: Henry ran the hotel at Little Billabong, which is not far from modern-day Holbrook. But his children are listed as being born in Sutton Forrest or Kiama which are over 300 km away. He was known to mostly run an illegal and unlicensed operation unitl 1852. Was this the reason why? He was working as a farmer on 7 Dec 1863 in New South Wales. Elizabeth and Henry had a son Albert Adams (1865-1866) in 1865 in Young. John died on 17 Jan 1866 from tuberculosis. He was burried on 19 Jan 1866 in Young Cemetery at Young, New South Wales Spouse(s) *1838 Elizabeth Clarke (1822-1870) Offspring *George Adams (1839-1897) *William John Adams (1842-1920) *Henry Daniel Adams (1844-1920) *Louisa Maria Adams (1846-1907) *Joseph James Adams (1848-1937) *Robert Smart Adams (1851-1932) *David Jonathan Adams (1854-1911) *Matilda Henrietta Jane Adams (1857-1931) *Thomas Andrew Adams (1859-1921) *Rosanna Charlotte Esther Elizabeth Adams (1862-1941) *Albert Adams (1865-1866) Contributors Yewenyi Who ever put this record together has confused the details of two brothers, George & Henry Adams. I have amended this record to read "Henry" as the details are for him not George. Henry was born in 1797, George in 1803. They were both convicted together and transported together. I know this to be correct as I have researched George Adams in great detail and am his Gr Gr Grandson. I have reviewed your above comments and totally agree. I am the Gr Gr Grandson of convict Henry. You are quite correct. I have made a couple of other minor changes and added other siblings. I am Gr Gr Grandson of George. Sources # The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Family Search, 0970434. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), V18381933 22/1838. # First Familys 2001, Caron Marie Adams. # The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Family Search, Batch 0970434. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 3350/1866. # Marg Curd. # Terrence Price. # NSW State Government Records, Reel 6016; 4/5781 p.105. Surety:2 # Ibid, Film 4/4323. # Caron Adams. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 03311/1863. # The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Family Search, Batch 5003212. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), V18227944 1C/1822 & V1822359 11/1822. # The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Family Search, AFN:Q4F9-49. Category:Non-SMW people articles